


Reap What You Sow

by stygius



Series: Hades Kink Meme fills [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Femdom, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Thanatos discovers his sex drive in a major way, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, both Meg and Than are deeply into Zag but not each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygius/pseuds/stygius
Summary: Thanatos keeps showing up throughout Zagreus' attempts to escape the Underworld, and their competitions have become a mere prelude to sex. Zagreus talks to Megaera about it, and she decides an intervention is in order.For the kink meme prompt: "A lot of us have the hc that Thanatos didn't have much experience (or possibly interest) before he got together with Zagreus. I would love to see that be his big sexual awakening - and now he's insatiable."
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades Kink Meme fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181453
Comments: 46
Kudos: 267
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I don't know what to tell you. This is like three separate sex scenes in one fic. For a long time I've felt really self-conscious about posting smut, but then YESTERDAY I was linked to this kinkmeme prompt (found [here](https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/741.html?thread=192485)), and the Ghosts of Erotica Past, Present and Future possessed me for about ten hours and now here we are.

**I. _ZAGREUS_**

"So you definitely won that round," Zagreus manages to gasp out, blinking purple afterlight out of his eyes as Thanatos pushes him against the wall and starts kissing a trail down his neck. 

The skulls that signal Death Incarnate's kills—which was every last wretch in the chamber, because Thanatos is in a mood again and it's not a sporting one—are just now evaporating, and some handful of feet away there's an Olympian boon waiting to be collected. He'll deal with that later, when Thanatos' hands aren't pulling at his belt. He could swear he hears a familiar giggle following that thought, which sounds rather like the Lady Aphrodite doesn't mind being kept waiting, in this instance. 

Thanatos confirms, "No Centaur Heart for you this time, Zag," and Zagreus can't see his face but he can hear the laughter in his voice, low and rumbling, and that sound right beside his ear would be enough to make him painfully hard if he weren't already. 

It's ridiculous—and, he'll admit to himself, more than a little arousing—the way this newfound routine has already spiralled so far out of his control. When he was courting Thanatos, desperately trying to read into his every word for signs of attraction, he had not expected that his longtime friend, who has had no previous romantic or sexual partners that Zagreus knows of, would take such an immediate and insatiable interest in fucking Zagreus in every way yet invented, against any readily available surface and at any possible opportunity. And on the subject of opportunities, he seems to be a big believer in creating them himself when they don't manifest with sufficient haste or frequency, so that, at this point, he's all but conditioned Zagreus to get an erection at the mere sound of his bell. 

No wonder he's been losing every one of their competitions. Statistically he's due to get at least one win soon, considering Thanatos appears between five and ten times throughout his escape attempts now, but then again, who cares about kill counts; Thanatos has finally managed to get the belt off and slip his hand into Zagreus' leggings to draw him out, and okay, much like the boon, thinking can _also_ wait until later. 

"If you're the winner this time," he says hoarsely, with the last shreds of his coherence, "does that mean _I'm_ your reward?"

Thanatos stops lapping and sucking at the hollow of his collarbone and draws back to look him in the eye. He's absolutely focused, the amber of his eyes all but consumed by his dilated pupils, and as he watches Zagreus he wraps his hand more firmly around his cock and starts stroking, and a full-body moan escapes the Prince. And Thanatos, beautiful inescapable terror that he is, _smiles_. "Correct," he says. 

"Then here— _ah_ —here you have me, Than. Do whatever you want with me." He leans his head back against the cool marble behind him and breathes out a laugh, which is cut short by a twist of Thanatos' wrist calculated to send pleasure along his every nerve. " _Gods._ I mean it. Anything you want from me, you can have. I'll get on my knees for you here in the middle of Tartarus, just say the word."

"Let's put a pin in that particular thought for later," Thanatos replies, and at least he has the decency to sound as unbearably turned on as Zagreus feels—and then he's kissing Zagreus, sloppy and open-mouthed, and that makes everything even better. 

His tongue curls against Zagreus' and retreats without giving him a chance to react, and he draws Zagreus' lower lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking until Zagreus is panting with need. Despite the barrier of their clothes he's all too aware of the promising hardness of Thanatos' own erection grinding against his hip while his skilled hand continues to stroke, and he's really on the fast track to an embarrassingly swift orgasm if his lover doesn't ease up soon. 

"You've wrecked me," he says, once Thanatos stops abusing his mouth and trails down his throat again. The words spill out unbidden—he's never been good at filtering his thoughts, and now is not an easy chance for improvement. "I can't go five minutes without wondering when you'll show up next. I'm at my limit. You're going to kill me with lust, and gods, _I adore you for it_."

Thanatos scoffs at him, a sound that strikes Zagreus as wholly unrepentant—not that Zagreus wants him to repent or stop any of what he's doing at the moment. It's maddening, and absolutely worth it for the way it constantly feels like it couldn't possibly get any better, and then does. Without warning, Thanatos bites at the juncture of his shoulder, bringing Zagreus' thoughts back to heel with the delicious sharpness of that sensation. He cries out and bucks into Thanatos' fist, so close to the edge he barely registers Thanatos' answer. 

"How do you think _I_ feel? I have so much work to do, so many mortal souls tugging at my awareness constantly, and still you manage to cut through the noise without even trying." He substitutes punctuation with open-mouthed kisses at the spot he just bit. "I've always been able to sense where you are, but now I can't stop thinking how easy it would be to shift and be next to you, to have you like this..."

"Death by extremely good orgasm," Zagreus giggles, weakly, as the heat and tension in the pit of his belly continue to build. "That'll be a new one. Can't wait to hear what Hypnos has to say." 

At that, Thanatos huffs out a laugh, and the sudden breath of air makes Zagreus' sensitive skin tingle. He meant his words as a joke, but at this rate they will definitely come to pass. _The son of the god of the dead shall someday be murdered by Death Incarnate's sex drive._ He giggles again, then sighs, embracing the inevitability of such a prospect as his lover keeps stroking him. He's got his nails digging into Thanatos' back, his legs are still mostly trapped inside his leggings and awkwardly hooked around Thanatos' calves—needing the purchase, because at some point they started levitating about a foot off the dusty floor, _gods_ —and all he has the wherewithal to do is helplessly roll his hips to give some friction in return. 

And then Thanatos' hand on him stills suddenly, and he hears himself distantly let out a high-pitched whine as he tries to move, but Thanatos has him pinned and he can't do a thing about it, except get even more turned on by that thought. "Than, _please_ —" 

"Hold on," Thanatos tells him, placing them back on firm ground. Standing on his own is a challenge for Zagreus, and he lets out a keening sound of protest as Thanatos kisses him, briefly, almost placatingly. Then he draws back and falls to his knees, and Zagreus' brain shuts down entirely even before his lover says, "I want to have you in my mouth."

" _Please_ ," he begs again, closing his eyes because he feels like he'll come on the spot if he doesn't. It's a flimsy defense anyway, as his mind easily conjures memories of what Thanatos looks like between his legs, kissing the inside of his thighs or the sensitive arch of his hip before going for the main event—but this time, thankfully, he doesn't bother with the preliminaries. 

He pulls Zagreus' leggings down further, to the top of his greaves, and then dips his head and closes his lips around Zagreus' cock and starts sucking. Zagreus cries out again, his toes curling and sizzling on the dusty floor as his temperature keeps rising. He can't help himself—he looks down, and the sight of Thanatos' mouth bobbing up and down his length nearly destroys him. He doesn't know what the sounds escaping him are anymore, but he can't stop them either. He threads a hand through Thanatos' gorgeous silver hair, needing to hold onto _something_ ; then he hears the rustle of clothing, and feels Thanatos moan around his cock, and _oh_ , his lover is touching himself while he holds Zagreus' hips still with his other hand, and—it's too much. 

" _Than, stop_ —" 

He tugs on Thanatos' hair to warn him—but rather than withdraw, Thanatos relaxes his jaw and takes him in to the base—and as his cock hits the back of Thanatos' throat, Zagreus shudders and comes with a cry of his lover's name, his orgasm so overwhelming he blacks out for a second. 

He feels Thanatos swallowing around him, coaxing him through the aftershocks; then letting him go in order to lean his forehead against Zagreus' stomach, panting. Soon, Thanatos' own barely-restrained noises become frantic, and Zagreus is too dazed to move and help in any material way beyond petting his hair and whispering, "Than, Than, come on, love, you're so perfect, I want you to come for me—"

" _Zagreus_ ," Thanatos cries, strangled, and then he gasps and shudders as his own peak washes over him. He makes wordless noises of pleasure against Zagreus' skin as he strokes himself through it, and Zagreus continues to thread fingers through his hair, utterly exhausted and unable to stop smiling. 

Finally they rest, trembling and giddy, letting the wall support their weight. 

Zagreus catches his breath. His heart slowly stops trying to beat its way out of his chest. He laughs, weakly, and after a moment so does Thanatos, peppering absent-minded kisses on Zagreus' stomach, his shoulders shaking with mirth. 

"I can't believe I have to fight Meg after this," Zagreus laments, but he isn't quite able to summon the dismay that such a prospect calls for, not when Thanatos is being so affectionate. "She's going to obliterate me and she won't even break a sweat doing it." Gently he fists a hand in Thanatos' robe and pulls, and his lover takes the hint and stands so they can be at eye level again, or as close to it as they usually are. "That's if I'm lucky and it's her. If it's Tisiphone or Alecto waiting for me, I may just run onto a floor trap and let the Styx take me." 

"I suppose, in that case, I shall see you back at the House," Thanatos says, the corner of his mouth twitching like he wants to look stern but isn't quite able to manage it. "Though it would be rather unprofessional of you to just give up on your job without even trying."

Zagreus barks out a surprised laugh at the irony of that jab. "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say? I could have sworn finding me throughout the Underworld to fuck my brains out wasn't part of _your_ professional duties, but perhaps I was simply unaware?" 

"It's not, but it's also not an impediment to my actual duties. I'm very good at managing my time." Thanatos is definitely laughing at him now—he can feel it when he presses their mouths together for a quick kiss. "And, on that note, I need to get going. I'm due for my next assignment." 

"Wonderful. I'll just be here a little longer, struggling to gather motivation for mine."

"See you later, Zagreus," Thanatos tells him with a wicked glint in his eye, promising; and then, in a flash of green, he's gone. 

Left by himself, Zagreus chuckles, at a loss for words. His knees won't hold him anymore. He manages to tuck himself back inside his smallclothes and slide down the wall, unable to do anything but slowly get his breathing under control. When he's reasonably sure he can stand again, he does so, and walks over to the pink orb of Aphrodite's boon, his cheeks burning as he reaches out to accept it. 

"Please be Meg," Zagreus whispers to the door in front of him, decidedly not meeting Charon's inquisitive gaze to his left. The boatman is much more insightful than most give him credit for, and though Zagreus is reasonably sure he wouldn't tell Hermes this particular bit of gossip, considering it concerns also his own brother, it's best not to take any chances.

He reaches out to the sigil of Titan's blood. The door slides open to admit him into a dark corridor and beyond, blessedly, the Fury Megaera's chamber at the edge of Tartarus. She stands as regal and composed as ever, idly toying with her whip as Zagreus runs in and promptly heaves a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the Fates. I really don't think I could have dealt with your sisters today."

"Zagreus." She scrutinizes him, likely cataloguing every detail of his tryst that he wasn't able to wash off in the extremely convenient fountain chamber a couple of rooms back—and her eyes latch onto his exposed shoulder, and narrow. And Zagreus winces as he realizes, _blast, the bite must be obvious, Charon definitely noticed that too_. "It looks like you had some interesting stops along your journey here this time." 

"You could say that. Listen, Meg, can you just give me five minutes here? We'll fight to the death later, I promise. I just need to breathe for a moment." He drops Stygius unceremoniously on the ground and flops down. Immediately she scoffs at him, and he gives her what he hopes is his most endearing smile. Either it'll work or she'll kill him on the spot, and at this point he would accept both options. "Please. It's not going to be very satisfying if we do it now."

She considers this, and soon appears to reach that same conclusion. "Fine. I'm due for a break anyway." Her hand on her whip stills and she says, sharp as ever, "You run into Thanatos out there again?"

"I did. He's... very enthusiastic about being compensated for his help." At this euphemism, Megaera snorts, and Zagreus can guess what she's thinking, so he says it before she does. "For the record, I'm not complaining. The sex is amazing. I'm just—so tired all the time, Meg, but then he turns up and all that exhaustion flies clean out of my head, right, and before I know it I'm in Elysium getting railed over one of those dainty little stone altars. And it keeps happening. I love it, but I can barely function anymore." He pauses as he hears that low chuckle rumble in her chest. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Oh, Zagreus. How the tables have turned." She smirks down at him, derisive and, he thinks, more than a little fond. She seems so much taller now that he's on the ground, and despite his professed exhaustion he feels the stirrings of interest in his gut as she laughs. "How does it feel to be the one working your ass off to please your demanding partner?"

"You say that like I don't work hard for you." 

"You do. But you're a terror in your own right. It's a good thing you're so happy to submit when it's called for, so that at least one of us has a handle on your libido at any given time. And besides, I'd say by now I know how to make it worth your while." Megaera approaches and tangles a hand in his hair, pulling less roughly than he's used to—just commanding enough to make him look up. He swallows, mouth gone dry as he stares at her, and she says, "It sounds to me like you've been letting Than run you into the ground. If you want my advice, I think you should tire _him_ out for once, see where that gets you." 

"That's easier said than done."

"We'll see about that. Summon him."

Zagreus blinks up at her, certain he must have misheard. "I'm sorry, what? Here?"

"Why not? You're too weak to fight me now and you've forced me to take my break early. And besides, you clearly need someone to show you how it's done." She glances meaningfully at the stuffed animal latched to the side of Zagreus' belt and repeats, "I said, summon him. You'll see what I mean."

* * *

**II. _THANATOS_**

The call from Mort is unexpected, and much more so the sight that greets Thanatos upon his arrival. It's Megaera's chamber in Tartarus, deathly quiet, and for a moment he thinks he's too late to provide any assistance—and then he sees Zagreus sitting calmly on the floor, weapon and pauldron and belt and greaves all discarded in a pile, and beside him Megaera with a markedly amused look on her face. 

"What is this, Zagreus?" he asks, feeling himself flush from embarrassment. "You're clearly not in danger at the moment."

Megaera answers before Zagreus can, a knowing smile on her face. "Our mutual friend was just telling me you've been helping and hindering his escapes in equal measure. And since he's stretched a little thin at the moment, I figured I'd lend my expertise to the cause."

He stares at her in confusion; he's sure they've had a somewhat inebriated conversation before on the subject of his attraction to Zagreus and how it's, well, limited to him alone, and at that time she confessed her interest was similarly restricted. Thanatos wouldn't have expected her to forget, or change her mind now, but if she has, he would rather not have to turn her down in front of Zagreus. He struggles with that decision for a moment, and then she rolls her eyes at him, as though she can tell what's going through his mind—which, after aeons of friendship, perhaps she can—and, on top of that, finds it all terribly stupid. 

She holds Thanatos' gaze for a moment longer as if she's waiting for the correct impression to click into place for him. She's petting Zagreus' hair absently, and the Prince sighs and leans his head into her thigh, surprisingly docile and just as enticing as always. And Thanatos understands, then—this isn't about him and Megaera. It's about Zagreus. That's the only way that's ever made sense for them.

With that notion, he relaxes, and allows himself to feel the by-now familiar unfurling of heat in his belly. He huffs out a laugh. "Offering to help us is very gracious of you, Megaera. But what of all the wretched mortals in this place that I worked so hard to bring to your whip? Surely they'll be wondering where you are."

"Tsch. You would dare to judge my work performance, when you've been shirking your duties to screw Zagreus senseless in a dark corner? Please." 

He can't help the shiver that runs down his spine at that description and the memories it conjures. He looks at Zagreus, so pliant beside her, disheveled and already showing a telltale bulge through the loosely-draped fabric of his chiton. Those mismatched eyes meet Thanatos' invitingly, and he knows he's supposed to say something witty to Megaera so as not to automatically concede her point, but no words come to mind and anyway she's already laughing, no doubt at his expense. 

"So," she prompts, "are you in or are you out?" 

"I'm in," he replies, dead certain. As he wills it, his scythe vanishes into thin air.

Zagreus smiles and beckons him. "Then walk over here, Than." 

He begins to drift closer to them, and Megaera points out, "He said _walk_." 

"Fine." He scowls, but his immediate annoyance is tempered by the way Zagreus' eyes widen ever so slightly when he obeys. Having to feel the dust of Tartarus on his feet is a small price to pay for that look. 

He pads over with growing anticipation, and is unable to suppress a smile as Megaera crouches down to kiss Zagreus and then pulls back teasingly, apparently too quickly for his satisfaction. She settles herself behind the Prince and removes his unpinned chiton with ease. As the fabric slides off with a whisper, she runs her hands down their lover's shoulders and bare chest, and Zagreus leans back into her touch. 

Watching it happen, Thanatos gets the impression there's an element of showmanship involved for his benefit, of putting Zagreus on display, and he wonders if they planned this encounter down to the details before he arrived. To his own surprise, he realizes he doesn't much mind if that suspicion is correct, considering the result.

He comes to a stop in front of Zagreus. "What now?"

"Come closer, Than. Let's get you out of all that armor." 

So he obediently takes another step, between Zagreus' spread legs, and he can feel himself trembling already with building arousal as Zagreus reaches out and splays his hands up Thanatos' thighs and back down again, looking up at him the whole time with desire plain on his face, and Thanatos stifles a groan as he remembers his lover's earlier words: _you're going to kill me with lust, and gods, I adore you for it_. Thanatos adores him, too. He's entranced by the sight of Zagreus breathing hard on the floor, making sweet noises as Megaera runs her nails over his stomach and lightly pinches the flushed skin of his chest, which turns pale and then red again when she releases it and the blood flows back in. 

Thanatos is so mesmerized that it takes him a moment to notice Zagreus' clever fingers have found the clasps of his greaves and are undoing them. After he sees them gingerly placed aside, he doesn't wait for either of them to help or give him direction, and starts removing the rest of his regalia—his gorget, his pauldron, the all-seeing gauntlet. All in a pile on the floor, and his black robe draped over it.

He has a moment of hesitation as his thumb hooks in the waistband of his uncomfortably-tight leggings, glancing at Megaera, and then he realizes she's not even paying attention to him. Her mouth is up against Zagreus' ear, practically purring words Thanatos can't make out, and she's helping their lover peel himself out of his own leggings, a task constantly impeded because he keeps getting distracted by her wandering hands. 

And this, Thanatos realizes with a rush, this isn't a choreography they've orchestrated for his sake. This is a display that belongs purely to Megaera, undeniable proof of her familiarity with Zagreus' body—the way her touch lingers and then withdraws, pinpointed to all the spots that make their Prince moan and twist against her, and how she allows her knuckles to brush the length of his erection ever so slightly before moving away to tender attention elsewhere, until he's panting and begging her for more. 

Perhaps Thanatos should be jealous of her, but he isn't. Through the haze of his arousal, all he can think of is how eager he is to learn everything she already knows about Zagreus and put it all to good use making him come undone under Thanatos' own touch. 

He realizes he's taken himself in hand when she unexpectedly looks up and raises a pointed eyebrow at him. He stills, briefly flooded with shame that she's seeing him pleasure himself—and then, with great effort, he pushes that down. She wouldn't expect him to remain unaffected, and so this is natural, if new. He'll have plenty of time to feel self-conscious about it later, and no doubt will, at length, when he's not too turned on to think straight. 

"Get naked, Thanatos," Megaera says. "You don't want to miss all the fun."

He doesn't need to be told twice. He gets his leggings off the rest of the way, stumbling over his own feet, and drops them behind him before falling to his knees in front of Zagreus. 

"Hey, you," Zagreus says, chuckling breathlessly; then he cups Thanatos' face and draws him in for a kiss. 

And here is why he can't stop thinking about Zagreus. The merest point of skin-on-skin contact is already enough to send fire along his nerves—and when they're kissing, he feels like he could lose himself in it and forget everything beyond the overwhelming need to pull his love ever closer, to crawl inside him or envelop him completely. His desire drowns out all other concerns, until he has no higher purpose than to wash Zagreus away with all-encompassing pleasure, again, and again, and again. 

He moans as his lover drags a hand down his side to grasp his ass, possessive, as if following along the lines of Thanatos' own thoughts. He breaks the kiss and looks at Thanatos through half-lidded eyes. "What do you want, Than?" 

"You," Thanatos pants, flushing at the edge of need he hears in his own voice. He licks his lips, trying and failing to gather his wits about him. "Please, Zag."

He's near enough now that he can make out the words when Megaera mutters, "Do you have the oil on you?" and Zagreus mutters back, "Had it tucked in my chiton," and Thanatos has to close his eyes to calm himself as he hears the rustle of fabric beside them. 

"Got it," Zagreus says after a moment, victoriously, and the words are followed by the faint pop of a cap being removed. Thanatos has to open his eyes so he can ascertain the arrangement of limbs before he shifts to straddle his lover's lap. He draws in a sharp breath as Zagreus' hand slides up the inside of his thigh, and his finger stops just shy of Thanatos' entrance, questioning.

" _Yes_ ," Thanatos whispers, willing himself to relax as Zagreus chuckles, "Can't say no to you, Than," and pushes inside. 

Distantly, underneath the sound of his own breathy gasps as Zagreus starts pumping his oil-slick finger in and out, he hears Megaera purring, "That's good, Zagreus, you're being so good for him," and he can practically feel the tremor that goes through Zagreus at the praise. 

That reaction is what gets him to allow a moan past his lips and grind down against Zagreus' hand, as that finger curls just _so_ , and he has to brace himself on Zagreus' shoulders as pleasure rushes through him. "Megaera's right, you're doing so good, Zag." He's unable to stop the words from spilling and, when he sees the dazed look on Zagreus' face, he doesn't want to. Megaera has curled a hand around his chin and is probing his mouth with two fingers, and he sucks them in eagerly, positively indecent, the very picture of eroticism. Thanatos grinds down again, demands, " _More_."

A second finger enters him, working him open, and it's absolutely maddening to watch Zagreus and feel him at the same time, to see the way pleasure twists his features though he isn't even being touched where he most needs it. He's so hard it must be getting painful, and pre-come is already beading at the tip of his cock, but he makes no move to alleviate himself in spite of it, and Thanatos has never wanted anything as desperately as he wants him inside just then.

"Give me the oil," he demands, and Megaera takes her fingers out of Zagreus' mouth, presumably in case he wishes to reply, but there are no words to the sound he makes as he pushes the vial into Thanatos' waiting hand. It's impossible to blame him for that incoherence—Thanatos himself isn't about to win any awards for patience either. He uncaps the vial with his teeth and spits out the top, then pours oil into his hand, sloppy but purposeful. He holds Zagreus' eyes as he wraps that slick hand around his erection and pumps once, twice, leaning down to kiss him and swallow his moans. 

Zagreus' fingers stutter inside him for a moment, then he gasps and breaks the kiss; Thanatos hears Megaera hiss, "Focus on him," and a third finger is briefly added to twist inside him and open him wider, and she says, "Good, Zag."

"Than," Zagreus pleads, like a drowning man. He grasps Thanatos' hip and pulls him closer.

But Thanatos is already one step ahead, bracing himself to hover above Zagreus' erection. "Get your fingers out," he orders; as soon as Zagreus obeys, resting his hand on Thanatos' thigh, he sinks down onto him—halfway down at once and then slower as the fullness of it stretches him beyond what he can immediately take. He feels his jaw grow slack as he's overcome by the sensation of Zagreus inside him and his fingers digging into his hip, clinging like he's struggling to stay perfectly still. Thanatos' legs are shaking as he finishes descending all the way and settles flush against him. He leans his forehead against Zagreus' for an instant, with a hoarse laugh that seems to ripple through his body and the point where they are joined and leaves him gasping for air he doesn't need. 

"This is what you wanted?" Zagreus asks, barely audible.

Thanatos shakes his head. "Not quite." He straightens again, plants his hands flat on Zagreus' shoulders—raises his weight up—and then sinks back down all the way. 

Underneath him, Zagreus cries out his name, and it fades on a keening note as Thanatos does it again, and again, and again, and he cants his hips to meet him on every thrust, and this—" _This_ is what I wanted," Thanatos tells him, heat and pleasure running through him, making him feel utterly alive.

Soon he loses track of everything that isn't the feeling of riding Zagreus toward completion, of having his warm hand stroking him erratically while reverence tumbles from his lips. He's aware of the two of them talking to each other in unsteady tones, but he pays no mind. 

("Meg, I— _ah_ —I can help with that, if you just—" 

"Later. Concentrate on Than, Zagreus.")

As his own peak builds, he tunes them out completely. He lets whatever words would rise to his own lips just spill out; he is past the point of propriety or shame, and his world is reduced to the sounds Zagreus makes when he's praised and the way he thrusts up to fuck Thanatos harder, deeper, desperate to please. 

"Than, you feel so good, you're gorgeous like this, come on—"

"Blood and darkness, _Zagreus_ ," Thanatos swears, arousal coiling tighter inside him until it snaps—and then he's coming, his whole body thrumming with the force of it. As if on cue, Zagreus too tenses underneath him with a cry and goes over that edge, and his head falls back against Megaera's unarmored shoulder as he shudders, breathlessly muttering both their names. 

Thanatos hovers off of him with a slight wince and then draws close again to brush aside the strands of hair plastered to Zagreus' sweaty brow. His mismatched eyes are still a little unfocused, but he smiles at Thanatos and weakly turns his face to kiss the inside of his wrist. 

And, for the moment at least, Thanatos feels calm wash over him, and when he hears Megaera chuckle he does too, giddy and sated and utterly unable to do anything but smile.

"There you go," Megaera says, in that tone of hers that says she'd be exasperated if she weren't so amused at their expense. And he figures, well, if amusement is all he can provide in this context, she's more than welcome to it.

"I should go before my dedication to my work is questioned again," Thanatos jokes, a little weakly, because his knees feel weak and standing again takes more effort than anticipated. He gathers his clothes with doubtful dignity. "I'll see you at home," he says to Zagreus, and then looks at Megaera and amends, "Both of you. I owe you a drink, Megaera."

"You owe me _multiple_ drinks," she corrects him, and Zagreus laughs and turns to kiss the side of her jaw. She lets it happen, glances fondly at him.

"See you at home, Than," Zagreus says, looking absolutely wrecked and so impossibly perfect, and Thanatos vanishes in a flash of green light, still smiling.

* * *

**III. _MEGAERA_**

Knowing Zagreus as well as she does, Megaera isn't entirely surprised when, the moment Thanatos disappears, the Prince turns his full attention on her and says, "Sorry I wasn't able to touch you properly while that was happening. Let me make it up to you."

And damn him for that earnest, eager-to-please half-smile that turns her knees to jelly—she shouldn't let it get to her the way it does, but she _had_ been thinking about fucking him as she ground against her own hand, and it's all his doing anyway, so he might as well compensate her for her guidance. "Go on, then. Lay on the floor. I'll have your mouth."

He obeys with clear excitement, and she wants to laugh at how ironic it is that he's so clearly ready to keep going when a short while ago he was worried about not being able to keep up with Thanatos' sudden and compelling discovery of his sex drive. If anybody's insatiable, surely it's Zagreus. It makes her smile that she now has someone else to help her balance that out who's guaranteed to treat him like he deserves; it's comforting, the way some things have changed for the better, and how they still might.

Zagreus looks up at her, lying flat on the floor. "I love it when you smile like that, Meg."

Her heart does a little flip, but he doesn't need to know that. "Don't tell anyone about it," she teases. 

She's still smiling as she rolls her leggings down as far as she needs to and lowers herself onto his face, making sure he's comfortable before she relaxes into it and lets his lips and tongue coax a much more satisfying release than her cramped hand was able to manage. He's as familiar with her body as she is with his, and that acquired skill is compounded with his usual enthusiasm, and before long she's panting and trembling against him, threading fingers through his hair as she comes.

Unfortunately, there isn't much time to bask in that pleasure. 

With a shuddering breath she climbs off of him and starts rearranging her clothes, and hears him lament, "Gods, I'm worse off than I started." He groans and puts a hand over his eyes as his breathing evens out. His chin is slick with the evidence of her pleasure, and she can't help thinking it's a good look on him. "I'm supposed to fight you now, aren't I? Any chance you'd consider extending your break just a little longer?"

Megaera—First of the Furies, punisher of all who would seek to escape Tartarus—smiles.

"Zagreus. You know I can't do that." She leans down and picks up his discarded blade, Stygius. It has a nice heft to it, and certainly makes for a much more efficient option than the customary lashings of her whip. Just the thought of having to chase him around the chamber now, while he dodges and dashes and retaliates, is already tiring her out.

So she walks back to him and sits on top, straddling his waist to keep him still—and maybe his survival instincts didn't entirely spill out of his dick, because he takes his hand off his eyes and looks at her with alarm, but it's too little too late. "Oh, blood and darkness, Meg, _really_? I'm still naked, you can't—"

"Don't worry, Zag," she purrs, feeling a surge of irresistible fondness at this handsome, loveable idiot as she places the tip of the sword against his chest. "I bet Hypnos will appreciate the view when you come out the other side."

Then she stabs him clean through.

"Ow," Zagreus complains, with a wet laugh, as the Styx rises up around him. 

"Go get some rest. You did good." Megaera leans down and kisses him, lingers with a smile and a hand cupping his face, and as he smiles weakly back, the blood of the river engulfs him and washes him away. It takes his clothes, as well—no luck for Hypnos this time. She whispers, "See you at home," stands up, dusts herself off and stretches, satisfied with a job well done. 

* * *

**IV. _CODA_**

Zagreus is reborn out of the Pool of Styx distinctly sore but fully clothed—thanks be to all the gods except Megaera the Fury who, for that little stunt, deserves to be Featured Houseservant for the rest of forever, even if Zagreus needs to personally put in a word to make it happen. 

As he pads down the hallway, trailing blood in his wake, Hypnos jerks awake and greets him with his usual cheer. "Oh, you're back! And it says here you got stabbed by your own sword! Hate it when that happens!" 

"Right you are, Hypnos, mate."

"And you _just_ missed Thanatos, he was here a moment ago," the god of Sleep continues, with a little dejected shrug that looks at odds with his singsong tones. "Though maybe he went to your chambers? You should go look!"

"You don't say," Zagreus mutters, aghast, and dashes away across the hall. He loves Thanatos dearly, but if he experiences another orgasm, he's fairly sure his brain will melt out of his ears and he'll lie catatonic on his bed until one of his partners takes pity and kills him again. 

He arrives in his room to see that Thanatos is, in fact, there and lying on his bed—but he's curled on his side, the unwieldy elements of his armor removed, and his eyes are closed. Zagreus steps lightly over and sits on the edge, reaches out to brush his lover's silver hair back. Slowly, Thanatos' eyes flutter open. 

"Hey, Than," Zagreus greets him, smiling. "Back already?"

Thanatos huffs out a laugh and lets his eyes slide closed again. "I'm so tired, Zagreus," he says, like it's all just catching up to him now, after terrorizing Zagreus for at least ten escape attempts since they got together. "I came to see you and I sat down to wait and now I really don't want to move. I'm going to nap."

"For once, I think sleep is the right idea," Zagreus agrees, chuckling. 

He undresses down to his chiton and leggings and lies on the rumpled bed covers, happy to let Thanatos throw an arm over him and pull him close. And, like that, they both drift off to sleep. 

Some time later, through the haze of slumber, Zagreus vaguely feels the mattress on his other side dip and another arm drape over him. He smiles and sinks back into his dreams, clutching Thanatos' hand in his and imagining Megaera's wing extended protectively over the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My resolution for 2021 was to get over myself and post smut and now I've done it. If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me crying about my frankly upsetting number of WIPs on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stygiusfic) or going on long-winded, loving rants about these characters on [tumblr](https://stygiusfic.tumblr.com).


End file.
